Asuntos Internos
by Roxmina
Summary: Escrito para el reto del "día del cabrón sexy", de la comunidad LJ pervertdays. Relación chico/chico. Sea lo que vayas a contarme, ya lo sé.


**::Titulo: **Asuntos internos  
**::Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**::Parejas: **Theodore /Malfoy  
**::Clasificación:** PG-13  
**::Género: **General  
**::Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico/chico  
**::Resumen:** Sea lo que vayas a contarme, ya lo sé.  
**::Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y las editoriales. Nada de esto es mío, yo me limito a jugar con los personajes.  
**::Notas de autor: ** Si no lo publico hoy ya no lo hago *suspiro*, me parece que han quedado algunas cosas sueltas pero no sé cómo arreglarlo.

**Asuntos internos**

Conocer todos los secretos de Hogwarts, no es algo que se pueda hacer en siete años de educación. Apenas y conoces algunas torres, tu sala común, aulas vacías y quizás algunas tan sucias que el castigo que ganaste en ellas no sería suficiente para despejar todo el polvo acumulado. Es difícil comprender a la escuela con toda la magia que gira entorno a ella. Pero del mismo modo que es imposible saber de Hogwarts, lo es conocer los secretos de Slytherin.

Quién sabe, por ejemplo, que Millicent adora a su gato hasta lo innombrable y pasar horas alisando hasta el último pelo de la cola es una nimiedad. Pocos están al tanto de la habilidad de Pansy y los snaps explosivos, o que Draco con su aparente desinterés siga con tantas o más ganas el programa de lucha de Trolls. Pero si alguien pregunta, Vincent y Gregory son quienes encienden la radio mágica, Blaise se pone de testigo. Incluso la dulce Daphne, quien siempre obtiene los favores de pequeños y mayores porque como se susurra en las mazmorras: _"Confía en Daphne para guardar un secreto._ _Seguridad garantizada a un pequeño precio". _

Y ahí, a dos pasos del pasillo del dormitorio femenino, se encuentra Theodore Nott. Lo ha guiado un impulso irracional, suicida, demasiado Gryffindor; porque él no es la persona más amigable y habladora en Slytherin.

"_Díselo a ella, es la persona más cercana que tienes en las mazmorras"_

Respira profundo y da un paso al frente.

Es un buen secreto, se dice, de esos que merecen ser contados debajo de las sábanas. No es reprochable que quiera contárselo a alguien, pero secreto de dos no existe. Y de todas formas no guarda la clave para derrotar al señor oscuro. Qué suerte que la razón vuelva a su cabeza, suspira de alivio, el mundo puede girar sin saberlo. Es imprescindible, únicamente el secreto de un chiquillo.

Daphne sabe que está ocurriendo a tres puertas de su habitación, porque ella conoce a Theo mucho más que sus compañeros de curso.

Tal vez sienta una ligera admiración por él.

Nott enrosca la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y se aleja silenciosamente. Debe dejar de pensar en tonterías adolescentes e iniciar el penúltimo capítulo del libro de Astronomía.

Son apenas la seis de la mañana.

***

— **¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?**

—**No recuerdo, hace demasiado tiempo**.

— **¿Qué harás esta noche?**

—**Nunca hago planes con tanta antelación. (1*)**

— Tampoco yo, así que continúa. Sea lo que vayas a contarme, ya lo sé.

Bruja.

Es tan delicioso tener alguien pendiente de ti.

Cuando Theo habla, a Daphne le es imposible ocultar esa sonrisa pecaminosamente incorrecta. Él es la clase de persona que hace las cosas silenciosa y progresivamente, entrando de a poquitos hasta lograr que algo inusual se vuelta repentinamente normal. A paso lento y seguro, sin coger el premio hasta el final.

— ¿Me invitas a salir? Quiero ver al tranquilo Theo en un bar. Ese va ser mi pago — sonríe encantadoramente, la tostada con mermelada a pocos centímetros de su boca. Uno podría pensar que con el secreto contado, cualquier coqueteo de ella sería inútil.

—Los asientos en _Quimera_ son muy cómodos, estarás muy complacida— no despega la mirada de las lechuzas que cruzan el gran comedor.

***

Un juego de cartas en los bolsillos, la cajetilla de cigarros en la camisa azul. El cabello negro ligeramente largo, cayendo sobre los ojos oscuros. Diecisiete años, un muchacho con las uñas muy cortas sentando en un extremo del club.

La cabeza le palpita como si fuese a reventar. Las chicas se han ido, Vincent y Gregory se encuentran muy cerca del bar. Todo el resplandor de los cristales del techo y las fugaces apariciones de Draco junto a Potter.

Muy pronto para su gusto, se encuentra mortalmente aburrido.

Entonces Malfoy y hay algo en el brillo de sus ojos que grita, alguien ha bebido de más. Tan distinto a Lucius Malfoy, piensa Theodore. Tamborilea los dedos en la mesa esperando; acelerando, sin querer, el tiempo.

Choca sus labios con los de Malfoy. Lo siente tembloroso, perdido, trágicamente encaprichado; si sólo se dejara ir podría aprovecharse, pero no hay ganancia. Ninguna. Lame el labio inferior, sabe a ron de grosella, desliza su lengua al límite mientras una mano sujeta su cintura.

La música ensordecedora idiotiza sus sentidos, pero mantiene los ojos abiertos. Malfoy los ha cerrado dejando caer la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, como desea, no sabe hasta donde llegaría su imaginación si viese esos ojos grises.

A cuatro mesas de allí, Potter lo ve todo, incluso esos dedos que juguetean en los bordes del pantalón. Introduce su lengua en esa cavidad alcohólica.

Malfoy es un imbécil por salir con Potter, la persona con peor sutileza que ha conocido.

Lentamente se retira cuando siente algo duro presionando sus pantalones y unos ojos verdes asesinándole con la mirada.

—Es más de lo que esperaba de ti—dice Malfoy, arreglando los mechones rubios. Enciende un cigarrillo y se dirige a la pista donde Zabini y Pansy bailan.

Potter ha desaparecido.

Theodore permanece cómodamente reclinado en el asiento. Todo se ve con una perspectiva distinta una vez que está solo; no hay nada confuso en sus pensamientos. Claro como el agua que Finnigan nunca convierte en ron.

No espera que sus deseos se hagan realidad, nunca ha sucedido de esa forma. No pide a nadie que le devuelva aquello que no ha tenido, ¿Qué derecho hay para reclamar algo que no te pertenece? _Soñar no es malo_, se dice, _y vivir en las nubes como Creevey no está en sus planes._

Daphne regresa de los servicios. Coge una de las botellas, sirve un vaso de licor, da un sorbo eterno y se recuesta en el pecho de Theodore. Ella huele a flores y madera húmeda, la madera que le recuerda a él.

—Te vi—susurra—, a ti no te gusta Malfoy. No ese Malfoy.

Arquea las cejas. No dice nada, no hay una frase que la contradiga.

Las luces, el olor a multitud, Millicent y ese desconocido, decorando el ambiente para la conversación. Las personas y objetos estratégicamente colocados en sus lugares buscando un desenlace.

—**No creo en las relaciones extramatrimoniales **—continúa Daphne, posa la mirada un instante en Blaise—. **La gente debería aparearse para siempre, como las palomas, o los católicos. (2*)**

—No voy a intentar nada.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

No recuerda el momento en que su madre murió. En casa hay unos pocos retratos que siempre permanecen callados y descartando las colecciones completas de libros de transfiguración es casi nada lo que evidencia la existencia de esa mujer. Aun así, puede describir con detalle el cariño que su padre todavía siente por ella.

El afecto clásico que ha madurado con el tiempo. Sólo por respeto a sus padres no va intentar nada. Tiene que hacerse indispensable, crear la sensación de vacío si no se encuentra en su futura oficina, tener un alto cargo. Ser una persona con contactos, poner la carnada y ahí coger a Lucius Malfoy. Ser más que él, inspirar cualquier cosa menos capricho.

Esperar es poco si tiene un objetivo.

—**Estoy solo, pero no soy el único que lo está**—saca el juego de cartas y luego la cajetilla de cigarros. Sus manos se pierden buscando la varita en una de sus botas—. **Todos estamos solos. Solos para siempre. (3*)**

Y ahí sentado observando a su compañeros enciende el primer cigarrillo de su vida. Es tan patético decir que Crabbe y Goyle tienen más gracia al fumar que él.

**Fin**

**(1*) **Casablanca  
**(2*) **Manhattan  
**(3*) **Diario de un Rebelde


End file.
